


The Mutual Admiration Society.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Relaxing, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Robin Bats his eylashes...and Batman swoons!...





	The Mutual Admiration Society.

Taking time out to relax together at Wayne Manor, Bruce and Dicks conversation starts becoming personal.

"Dick, I do wish you wouldn't do that!"

"Gosh Bruce, I don't know what you mean?"

"Dick, I am referring to the way you flutter your long eyelashes in that manner, I just cannot seem to concentrate on anything else when your around me!"

"Gosh Bruce, why that's very flattering to hear you say that to me! But can it be such a bad thing? I find myself, finding you charmingly handsome yourself!"

"Dick, how very sweet of you to complement me also, but my answer is still yes, I'm sorry to say, it could be indeed a bad thing, as you may or may not have noticed Dick, we cannot afford to show any unsightly bulges in the ridiculous costumes we must wear to perform our public duties, and even though the mask, covers your beautiful eyes, I can still sense them flashing at me underneath!"

"Gosh Bruce, I hadn't thought of it like that, would it help matters if I wore the mask as Dick also to reduce temptation?"

"No Dick sadly not, I find you far to hot and tempting to ignore, in any guise."

"Gosh Bruce, I don't know where to look either, your face is so alluring with or without a mask, and yet my eyes quickly divert to other parts of your anatomy! Even now I can feel a surge of raw emotion spreading. My personal interest in you Bruce never wanes, it just keeps on growing stronger."

"Quickly Dick, this calls for swift action, follow me at a discreet distance, and head towards my bedroom."

"Holy hanky-panky Bruce! You needn't show me the way I'm right behind you, hot on your trail, and your tail!"

The End.


End file.
